1. Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates generally to an imaging device and more particularly to a diverter gate for directing media along a media path, the diverter gate operable by the media being fed along the media path of the imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the imaging process used in imaging devices such as printers, copiers, and automatic document feed scanners, a series of rolls and/or belts advance media from a media storage location along a media path through an image transfer section or scanning section of the device. Image transfer may be achieved through the use of a photosensitive member such as a photosensitive drum or belt, a thermal inkjet device, a piezo-electric inkjet device, dye sublimation or any other image forming technology. The media is then advanced through an exit path to an output location for collecting the media.
The exit path may include one or more exit nips. For example, some devices include a pair of exit nips formed by three exit rolls. In operation, the top and bottom rolls rotate in the same direction while the middle roll rotates in the opposite direction. Accordingly, when the top nip rotates inward, the bottom nip rotates outward and vice versa. A first exit (top) nip may be used to partially exit and then reenter a media sheet into the imaging device. Upon reentry, the media sheet is advanced through a duplex path in order to permit image transfer or scanning of a reverse side of the media sheet. This is known as a “peek-a-boo” duplex operation. A second exit (bottom) nip may be used to deliver finished media to the output area. The three exit rolls may share a common drive linkage. In this configuration, while a media sheet is partially exiting the imaging device during a peek-a-boo duplex operation, the second exit nip rotates inward. A motor driven diverter gate and gear linkage is used to direct the media between the first and second exit nips. It would be advantageous to be able to eliminate the expense of the motor driven diverter gate with a diverter gate actuated by the media moving along the media path.